User blog:Omnicube1/Streltsy vs. Serbian Revolutionaries
Streltsy, the Empire of Russia's stronghold against its enemies, vs. Serbian Revolutionaries, strong-willed Serbs equipped with the firearms of the east who overthrew their Ottoman conquerors. Who is deadliest? BATTLE Streltsy Serbian Revolutionaries A gunshot rings out through the snow-blanketed forest, followed by the deep chuckle of two men. "That's another one, Arkady." a burly Russian bent down and picked up the body of a dead grey squirrel. "Poor creature was your thirds." "I'm telling you put your arquebus on your bardiche, you'll get a more precise shot." Arkady snatched his game from Vadim. He wrapped his right arm around the soldier's broad shoulders. The two made their way back to camp where there comrades were waiting for more meat for their stew. "Ahhh, what is it today? Oh, wait let me guess...squirrels?" shouted a Russian soldier as the two friends approached the campsite. Vadim dropped the bodies of four squirrels onto the ground. "You know everything, Boris," replied Arkady in a sarcastic tone. Two thick-bearded men emerged from a large tent. "Fedot and Oleg, you two made it just in time to skin these bastards." "Damn cold weather, it's the middle of spring. Spring!" yelled Oleg. "We have lived our lives in Omsk, Oleg, how have you not become accustomed to this?" questioned his twin brother. "I just don't like it, Fedot." The streltsy squad began to prepare their lunch. **** Pavle rubbed his hands together, which were wrapped in white canvas. He huddled into the front corner of his men's dainty ship. He gazed at his comrades. They were lucky to escape the persecution of the Ottomans. Their plan was to escape and move north and return to their homeland with a large force of volunteers. Unfortunately, they lost their map and were now in unknown territory. His men were weak from the cold. Bratislav had a frostbitten left hand, Petar was suffering from pneumonia, Stefan and Jovan took shrapnel from a cannon blast, and there was Dimitar, young, young Dimitar. He was shaken by the death of his brother, the bearer of the map, Nikola. Pavle sighed to himself. All they needed was a fire. He gazed upon the horizon and saw a small pillar of smoke rising from the snow-covered coast. **** Arkady and three of his fellow soldiers howled with laughter. "He then ran around the house and stepped on the snow shovel. The shaft flew up and hit him right on the forehead. BONK!" Fedot laughed as he recounted the story of his brother. Oleg did not find this funny. He kept to himself. "Aw, brother you know I love you." Oleg turned away, trying to finish his squirrel stew. As he turned, he saw upon the coast a ship docking with five men disembarking. He grabbed his portable telescope and extended it. He looked through and saw that they were unloading supplies and weapons. "You fools, we have raiders coming upon the shoreline!" Oleg shouted. The men hurried to their feet and ignored their meals. Vadim quickly put out the fire by throwing snow upon it. They rushed down the coastal hill, weapons ready. **** "Why did we land here?" questioned Bratislav. "There's nothing here, but snow." "I saw a smoke, smoke means there's people here." Pavle was unloading the remaining food stuffs. "I don't see anywhere." Pavle looked up. Bratislav was right, the smoke was gone. "We'll just go towards the direction from where I last saw it." Suddenly, gunfire rang out. Pavle and Bratislav dived into their boat for cover, scrambling to grab whatever weapons they could lay their hands on. "Sir, we have men shooting at us from the hills above!" shouted Stefan. "What do we do?" "FIGHT!" **** The streltsy fired their arquebuses at the enemy soldiers below. However, they were missing their shots. "We can't kill them from here, Arkady, we must move down." Vadim ducked behind a rock after a lead ball nearly cut into his flesh. "Me and you will stay here and provide fire upon the enemy below. We will have the others move down and engage the enemy." was Arkady's order. They carried it out, and Oleg, Fedot, and Boris made it to ground level successfully. They found cover behind various rocks. Boris placed his arquebus on his bardiche and fired. The ball pierced through the skull of an enemy combatant. However, this caused him to move out from cover, exposing him. Soon two balls made it into the Russian's torso. "Boris is dead!" shouted Fedot. Arkady and Vadim looked at each other. They shared the same thought of sadness, Boris was a quiet, but hard-working soldier. **** Pavle stared at the body of Stefan. If he hadn't joined the revolution, he would've been a fantastic scholar was Pavle's thought. He grabbed Stefan's Maratha musket and rushed out of the boat. He joined up with Bratislav. "We need to get them out of their position, do you have any grenades left?" asked Pavle. The young soldier handed him a ceramic grenade. Pavle lit the wick on fire, ran out and hurled the explosive. There was a large blast, sending snow, sand, mud, and clay shards everywhere. That surely must have killed someone. He signaled his men to move up. **** Fedot struggled to get up and leaned against a large rock. He looked down and saw his brother, riddled in shrapnel and covered in dirt and snow. He began to weep for his brother, but heard voices that began to grow louder. They're coming, he thought to himself. He got to his feet and was determined to make his final stand. He drew his Tula pistol and took his brother's out from his belt. He swiveled around the rock and fired the pistols. He managed to severely wound one. He then charged with his bardiche, shouting out a war cry. He finished off the wounded soldier by slashing off an arm and stabbed another soldier in the chest. He turned, but was greeted by a slender pistol. **** Both Arkady and Vadim winced after the enemy soldier ended Fedot's crazed attack with a lead ball to the head. "They'll try to head up here, we must set up an ambush at the campsite." ordered Arkady. They rushed back to camp with low morale. **** Bratislav was reloading his Kubur pistol, the same weapon used to kill his brother. "Come Bratislav, we must hurry up. We can finish these fools." said Pavle. The soldier nodded and they dashed after the remaining enemy combatants. After a 10-minute sprint up-hill they made their way towards the enemy camp. Pavle noticed the fresh footprints in the snow. He followed one set and told his surviving comrade to follow the other. They both lead to separate tents. At the same time, they peeked in both found no soldiers. "YAAHH!" The two soldiers turned and saw two enemy combatants charging at them. One speared Pavle in the stomach, causing him to collapse to the ground in agony. Bratislav drew his pistol, but was quickly whipped out of his hand by a soldier armed with a sabre. The Serb quickly drew his kilij and sliced at the Russian. He parried the blow, and counterattacked. Bratislav moved aside and slashed overhead several times. The enemy soldier was quick enough to block the blows. His comrade stepped in with the pike, but was quickly destroyed as the Serb leaned back and broke off the head of the pike. He kicked the soldier down and attacked his nemesis with the sabre. He sliced hard, spun around, and hacked again at his nemesis' feet. He collapsed to the ground. Bratislav lobbed off his nemesis' head. He turned to fight the other Russian, but lost his sword after his enemy swiped it out of his hands with a bardiche. Bratislav ran back and grabbed an Ottoman halberd and stabbed. He missed and the Russian was able to knock the halberd out of his hands. He stabbed the Serb and kicked him down. He went in for the killing blow, but felt a sharp pain on his back. He saw blood gather on his torso and back. He collapsed to his knees and fell forward. Bratislav looked at his leader, who had his Kubur pistol in hand. He crawled towards Pavle and began to tend to his wounds. "The revolution, sir? Will it live on?" "Yes, son. But through you, but through you." Pavle began to slip into death. Next match-up will be: Future Force Warrior, America's proposed new design for tomorrow's soldier, vs. Future Integrated Soldier Technology, the UK's take on the ideal warrior Category:Blog posts